Chocobo Crazy!
by psycho-kitten
Summary: Ramza has had one thing on his mind lately.......Chocobos.... please R&R! FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapy 1

Hello! Kat here! This is the first fan fic I've ever written so I would greatly appreciate some constructive criticism! This is a FFT fan fic, not a FFTA fan fic. It takes place during the first chapter, that's why Delita and Algus are with Ramza still. The other characters are actually soldiers in my troop (you know the one's w/o bios?). So I decied to give each of them a personalty by putting them in my fan fic! I still haven't finesh the game yet T_T so no spoilers please! ~_^  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Sigh.." three seconds later.. "Sigh." Ramza had been sighing non-stop lately; it had been worrying his troop. He wasn't usually like this, in stead he would try to look for around for any random battles to make his troop stronger, which would usually get on their nerves because they were sick of traveling all over the place. But they have been staying for over a week in Gariland Magic City and they wanted to get out! "Well", said Delita, "Someone ought to talk to him."  
  
"Why cant you! You're his friend!" snapped Joleen, staying in one place for so long got her in a crabby mood.  
  
"I would but."  
  
CRASH! , a noise came from outside the inn they were staying at.  
  
"Whoo Hoo! Finally some action!" Shouted Tensberger as he dragged Delita and Kenshin out along with him.  
  
All eyes were on Brandon now, "What?" said the young Oracle. "You blokes want ME to talk to him?!?"  
  
"Of course!" they all said in unison.  
  
"Grrr.FINE I WILL!" he shouted and then muttered quietly to himself, "For all I know he might be some mad man by now, locking himself up in that room of his."  
  
He entered the room quietly as to not disturb Ramza. "Hellooo." Brandon said in a quite whisper then, "There you are you silly ass! Whot's with you locked up in your room like that, and surrounded by all these books! While the rest of us are just sitting around bored to tears!" he boomed.  
  
This obviously startled poor Ramza as he jumped off his seat and came back down with a large THUD!  
  
"Brandol! Don't scare me like that!" Ramza's heart was still racing, but what Brandol said was true; on the top of the desk which Ramza was doing his work on were piles of books some were old and new, big and small, thick and thin. Yet Brandol noticed that they all had one thing in common: they were about monsters. But not just any monsters.they were about Chocobos.  
  
"Hmmmm .. You know Brandon, Chocobos are pretty strong creatures right?"  
  
"Of course they are..that's why hate them!"  
  
"What if we own one?"  
  
"WHOT??!!" poor Brandon had gotten scar on his right shoulder blade from a very nasty Chocobo attack a while ago.  
  
"Just think! They're fast, strong, can move long distances, heal allies, give us rides, and the most important part!  
  
"..and whot is that may I ask?"  
  
"They're cute!"  
  
"Good lord!" cried a very exasperated Brandon. "How on earth are you going to get a Chocobo?"  
  
"That's where you come in."  
  
"Huh?" ***********************************************************************  
You like? Please review! Oh and Brandon's "Whot's" aren't typos, that's how he says them! ^_^ 


	2. Chapy 2

Second Chapter!!!!!!!!!! WHEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!^.^  
  
"Well Brandol..you're an oracle right?"  
  
"Of course I am!" he didn't know what was up with Ramza.  
  
"Level two?" Ramza asked.  
  
"I just changed jobs. I say, don't you remember anything?"  
  
"I'm sorry Brandol. I guess I should use my head first." Ramza sighed. Then he broke into a huge grin and bolted out of his chair "We're leaving!" he shouted.  
  
"Say WHAT?!?"  
  
"I said were leaving first thing tomorrow morning. Out to battle some more ugly beasts!" Shouted Ramza as headed towards the chest were he stored all his armor.  
  
"I say....YIPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" and Brandon did his famous strange yet cute victory dance all around the room. Then he bolted out the door to tell all the other fighters the joyful news.  
  
When he got there he saw Delita, Kenshin, and Tensberger tending to their wounds. The crash was from a group of local thieves who managed to break into one of the nearby homes. Fortunately the trio were able to stop them and managed to get 2,0000 more gil for the troop.  
  
"I say, what you blokes are doing just sitting around! Get packing mates! Were leaving first thing tomorrow morning!" shouted Brandol with delight.  
  
"Stop lying Brandol!" said Delita, who was not in the mood for jokes.  
  
"But I." Brandol was interrupted by the sound of something heavy hitting the wooden floor of the Inn. A gasp came from everyone as they saw that the noise came from Ramza, in his armor, with a sword in hand, and a bag of gil.  
  
"Well", Ramza said, "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
"For real?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Of course for real!" Ramza snapped "I was just doing a bit of research this past week! Sheesh!"  
  
And like a group of drunken fools, Ramza and his party marched out of the inn singing their own rather strange victory songs. They were still marching and singing when they reached Mandalia Plains.  
  
By the time they got there the sun was all ready rising drenching the plains in a soft orange light. The veiw was so peaceful, so serene. Everybody held their breath. Then the peace was broken by a roar that came from behind a nearby rock.  
  
Jumping out from behind it was a red panther, followed by three more red panthers, and four goblins. It was going to be tough but Ramza and his party was ready. "Get ready said Ramza as he got his sword out. Then they charged.  
  
The battle was tough. Luckily there were no casualties, just a few injuries though. The troop toke all their saved energy out on the monsters. Those who weren't chosen to fight were setting up a camp, while those who did laid down exhausted. Then Ramza spoke, "Brandol.I think you got a new job."  
  
"Really?" asked Brandol as he reached to get his copy of The Soldiers Handbook. This was the magical book every soldier or member of the royalty had. It was what enabled them to change jobs, or learn new abilities. Brandol flipped through the old tarred book. Ramza was right! The new job was that of a Mediator. He didn't know much about it except that they used their talking skills to help allies and weaken enemies.  
  
He turned page to find the list of abilities. He had 149 jp, so he was able to choose three abilities. He didn't know what to choose though. "Pick Invitation", Ramza ordered. Brandol did and out of sheer curiosity he checked to see what it did. The description read:  
Invitation  
  
Ability to talk to an enemy and make them understand your cause. If successful you get a new friend.  
  
As Brandol read what Ramza told him the night before echoed through his head. .. That's where you come in.  
  
"Oh! I get it!" Brandol said out loud "Stupid me! Ramza, you want me to use this ability to invite a monster to our party!"  
  
"Not just any monster, a chocobo!" Ramza corrected.  
  
Just then a shout came from Joleen who was sitting near the campfire with a frying pan in her hand, "Dinner's ready!!!!"  
  
The next day everyone woke up to the smell of Marilyn's cooking. A groan came from a few of the party members. Marilyn was still trying to learn how to cook and she wasn't doing a good job of it either. Yet no one dared to complain in front of her, she sometimes had a dangerous temper and no one wanted to take chances.  
  
They moved on heading towards Igros castle and listened while Ramza told them their plans. "All right men, first we're heading towards Igros Castle to get some of the new armor they have in stock. Then were going to go back here to battle a bit. After that we'll head towards Gariland Magic City and meet Delita there.."  
  
They were almost at the border of the plains when it happened. They were attacked by some more monsters. This time there were: Three goblins, two red panthers, and..one chocobo.  
  
"All right Brandol", said Ramza, "Here's you're chance to give it a try."  
  
**************************************************  
What you think? This is just the second chapter though. Brandol's going to try to invite the chocobo in the next chapter. Don't for get to review! ^_^ 


	3. Chapy 3

Ramza took out his sword and as he did the others followed and took out their weapons. Both sides waited, waiting for someone to make the first move. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of waiting some one made a move. It was one of the goblins he moved as far as he could toward his enemies, but he couldn't go far enough so no attack was made yet.  
  
It was now Ramza's turn. Before Ramza moved though he whispered a hint in Brandol's ear, "Remember, try to invite the chocobo and when you do that also remember to speak loud and clear. Also be polite" Brandol nodded repeating the instructions to him word by word. Then Ramza moved as far as he could and threw a stone at one of the panthers.  
  
After Kenshin, Joleen, and Marilyn, Brandol's turn finally came. He moved up as far as he could and checked to see whether or not the chocobo was close enough to talk to. Luckily it was so Brandol began:  
  
"Good day Madame", Brandol began, "I see that you are a pretty strong chocobo, perfect for our troop you see.." When he was done he waited to see the results. The chocobo did not listen.  
  
"Try again Bran!" Marilyn shouted. So when it was his turn he tried again:  
  
"I guess you didn't hear me the first time, that's okay. Allow me to repeat myself. You're perfect for our troop and we can use someone like you.." But it still didn't work.  
  
Yet thanks to encouraging words from his troop he tired again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. But it still didn't work.  
  
By this time all the monsters were dead and Brandol lost all of his patience:  
  
"Oh for Ajora's sake listen to me you stupid beast! If you value that bird brained head of yours you'd join our party so our idiotic leader won't have to worry about not have a strong troop! That way we can kick some Death Corpe's butt! Then we can get this whole problem over with and I can finally relax a little back home in my library with a spot of tea! But noooo you have to act like the stubborn oversized, yellow, fat hen you are and make things more difficult! Now join our troop or I'll go up and give you a kick so hard, you'll have a permanent shoe mark on that feathery bum of yours!"  
  
Despite the fact that he used anything but manners, Brandol managed to successfully invite the chocobo to his party and the battle ended.  
  
Everyone cheered and congratulated Brandol. Then they went over to the chocobo like young, eager, children at a pet zoo to take a good look at it. The chocobo liked all the attention. It didn't mind the petting or the baby talks that Marilyn and Joleen was giving it.  
  
Ramza changed the plans a bit and they headed back to Gariland Magic City. Then they went to where soldiers were recruited to change the chocobo's name. After a lot of arguing over what its name should be they decided to name it Momo.  
  
Joleen was the one who suggested it and she was the first to welcome it with open arms, "Welcome to you're new home Momo."  
  
**************************************************** Wow! Third chapter already! That's not the end though! The real trouble's about to start! In case you were wondering 'Momo' means "peach" in Japanese. Don't forget to review! ^_^ 


	4. Chapy 4

"Ramza" said Delita one morning "She laid another egg again."  
  
"Oh god," muttered Ramza. "Oh well maybe this time it'll be something other than a yellow chocobo. Like maybe a red one! I heard they're the best." Joleen suggested. It had been a week since they got Momo to join their party and the members of the troop learned two things: One, it was official that Momo was Joleen's chocobo, because Momo wouldn't answer to any body else. Second, Momo was like an egg laying machine. They could've just brought along two bunny rabbits on their journey and not worry about the population they would increase compared to Momo.  
  
Joleen and Momo were like Travis and Old Yeller. They were best friends and respected each others feelings. Joleen also didn't want Momo to have Old Yeller's fate. She was afraid that Ramza would remove her from the unit. But as we all know Ramza would never have done that. He was too kind.  
  
Just then Tensberger ran in and was panting "The eggs.they're.hatching." At that moment everyone ran into the barn where Momo and the eggs were being kept. Tensberger was right. The eggs were starting to hatch..well, just one anyways. The other didn't seem to move at all. Delita walked over to the motion less egg and placed his hand on it.  
  
"It's not going to hatch." Was all he said. He got one or the old blankets stored in a hidden corner of the barn wrapped the lifeless egg in it and solemnly walked out of the barn.  
  
"Ramza, you don't mind helping me bury a proper burial for it?" Delita asked. Ramza did not mind and ran to catch up with Delita. As soon as that happened the egg was cracking. After what seemed like forever the eggshell finally broke.  
  
Tumbling out of it was a newborn black chocobo. It was smaller than your average newborn chocobo. Brandol of course notice this, "I say, would you look at that little runt! Pretty ugly looking if you ask me."  
  
As for the chocobo, it responded with a tiny squeak, "Yo mama!"  
  
In a spilt second Kenshin and Tensberger were on the ground laughing. As for the others, they were also laughing, but not just as hard.  
  
Brandol of course was just standing there with an expression that showed a mixture of shock and anger. "I say, you should learn your manners you nasty little runt! Don't you dare insult my mother she is a respectable lady of a highly respectable class unlike your oversized roster of a mother!"  
  
Of course Momo heard that and choco attacked Brandol. "I wondered where he learned that." Joleen wondered out loud.  
  
"You know chocobos can hear and learn stuff even while they're in their eggs. Well, this little guy must have heard it from somewhere while he was in his egg on our travels." said Kenshin logically.  
  
As Kenshin was giving Joleen that rather logical theory of his, the young chocobo was still dancing around the barn singing the only two words he knew:  
  
"YO MAMA, YO MAMA, WARK, WARK! YO MAMA, YO MAMA, WARK, WARK!"  
  
Brandol was still in a bad mood. Tensberger notice that and walked over to him saying, "Aw come on Brandol, I know you're embarrassed about being insulted by a chocobo. (Not to mention a newborn one)." At that Brandol growled. Then he got an idea and his pout turned into a sly grin.  
  
"Don't worry Tensberger ol' chap, I've got the perfect idea for revenge." Brandol said with his sneaky grin, "I'm a mediator, and mediators are good at talking right? So if I'm good at talking I must be insulting also. So all I have to do is to use my insult ability on it."  
  
Tensberger replied in an unsure voice "Ermmm..Brandol do you even know what that ability does?"  
  
"Not really but I think it just does some minor damage like silencing the target or some thing like that let me give it try!"  
  
Brandol started his insult ability..  
  
"You're so ugly."  
  
"You're teeth are so yellow." ect., ect.  
  
"NO BRANDOL DON'T!"  
  
****************  
"Ughhh.. my head.. it hurts!" Brandol complained as he came in the lounge. Everyone was there relaxing, and getting a good laugh out of what had happened today.  
  
"Well Brandol", Tensberger started, "You should have listened to me."  
  
"How was *I* supposed to know that it doesn't affect newborns."  
  
"First off," said Delita, "You should have known that newborns are too young to understand insults. Second off, you should have cheacked to see what the 'Insult' ability does. Then you would have known that it does not silence the target but instead make them go berserk. Maybe then it wouldn't have affected Momo and make her go crazy."  
  
Brandol just growled. "Okay, okay," said Ramza, "Lets just end this discussion. Oh and Brandol, you're going to have to go to town first thing tomorrow morning. Take the new chocobo with you."  
  
"Why?" asked Brandol.  
  
"So you can name it of course!"  
  
Brandol just groan. Then a little voice in his head said slyly "...Oh I'll give it the perfect name all right..."  
  
****************************************************** I'm on a updating roll eh? Oh and as for having a chocobo saying 'Yo mama' just complain just because of that okay? Keep an open mind people! He'll speak English soon, don't worry! ^_^; 


	5. Chapy 5

"CROAKER!?!" shouted Ramza, "Of all the names in the world you named it Croaker?!"  
  
"Well, I was going to name him 'Dementia' but while I was in town I learned that Croaker seem appropriate for a chocobo like him" Brandol explained. Bringing him to town wasn't a picnic. This was the young chocobo's first time among a lot of humans. He had grown a lot overnight like most young chocobos but he was still a runt. The size of his beak made up for that and poor Brandol learned it the hard way... ******************************************************  
When they first entered the town square of Gariland Magic City Brandol noticed a Middle-age lady wearing a dress that was a bit too fancy for just any occasion. "She must be going to a wedding" he thought. Yet he wondered why wear a dress so big. It was true, the dress wasn't to big for the woman who was wearing it (For she wasn't much of a petite woman herself) , but it was too big for the square. Thanks to the idea of putting hoops under dress skirts (which was obviously used for this dress) the skirt was about two and a half feet in diameter. Croaker unfortunately noticed this.  
  
"Hey Brandol," shouted Croaker loud enogh for everyone in the square to hear "Would you look at that lady! Is she wearing a dress or a tent? I wonder if she keeps her children in there! Just like that one lady in this ballet Joleen told me about! I doubt that though do you? She's much too fat!"  
  
Brandol and Croaker were gone in a spilt second. Before the lady (Who might I add was Mrs. Isabella Barinicus, a well respected lady of her rank) could turn to see the one who made such a rude remark about her new designer dress.  
  
It was lunchtime by then and Brandol was starving. Luckily for him there was a nearby pub. That way he could get a bite to eat and listen to the newest rumors that might help the troop.  
  
Brandol got there and was wolfing down his meal. Meanwhile, Croaker was testing out his choco ball attack on a rather giant, thuggish looking character, the type who looked like someone you really wouldn't want to mess with. As the two magical balls hurled themselves towards him, the thug turned only to have the balls hurling at him face front, almost breaking his nose.  
  
"Awl right", shouted the bloody nosed thug, "'hos the rascal who dared to launch an attack that cowardly on me!" Brandol instantly smelled trouble and crawled behind the bar, pulling Croaker along with him.  
  
"HEY-!" Croaker shouted, but he was cut off because of Brandol who was holding Croaker's beak shut.  
  
"Shut up you bloody fool!" Brandol hissed.  
  
Croaker was ticked off now and wrestling from Brandol's grasp, he got up and shouted to the thug in a perfect imitation of Brandol's voice:  
  
"Shut up you bloody fool!"  
  
Before the thug could turn to see, Croaker got down from behind the bar and stuck his claw in Brandol's bottom, causing him to yelp and jump up landing on top of the bar. Now all the attention was drawn to him.  
  
"Aye. so YOU'RE the little rascal eh?" the enraged thug growled...  
  
"Whot's the matter with you? You sorry excuse for a cockatoo!" Brandol scolded. He managed to escape the thug with just a black eye and a bloody nose. Now he was outside on the steps of the town's cathedral, scolding Croaker.  
  
"Hmmm. I bet you didn't have your daily dose of tea today eh, Brandi? Croaker teased. Brandol growled as he took Croaker by the blank identification collar (which was soon to have his name engraved upon it) and dragged Croaker to the soldier office...  
  
****************************************************  
  
"...So then I got there and named him Croaker..because.well.he's enough to make anyone want to croak." said Brandol, finishing his story.  
  
Ramza just let out an exasperated sigh and plopped down to the nearest seat. Then a thought made him bolt upright from his chair and before he could say another word, Algus walked in. He was back from a task he had to do.  
  
"Wow Ramza, I see you got yourselves a new chocobo. But there's one problem. It looks like you forgot the egg controlling duties." said Algus as he pointed out the window to where the barn was. Then he added, "You should.erm.see the havoc there cause out there."  
  
He barely finished his last sentence when a chorus of "Warks!" and screams were heard from the other end of the long, narrow, corridor. ************************************************************** I know..I haven't updated lately. (Shame on me!) I just had a few computer problems. -_-; (Excuses, excuses.) well anyways here I am updating.^_^; Oh! Oh! I just bought FFTA! I'm sooo happy. but I'll get back to that later.  
  
P.S Thank you for your nice reviews! I feel so happy! I'll try to update ~_^ 


	6. Chapy 6

"Come back here you #@$*&!" shouted Joleen to a young chocobo who was running around with her diary in its mouth. She watched in horror as she saw the pages which contained her most private thought and feelings fly out of that little black diary of hers. She chased after the chocobo but after a half an hour of nonstop running she started to give up when she heard a shout:  
  
"IFRIT!" then the summoned beast of fire appeared and let its fury out to the young chocobo. The poor chocobo was knocked out.  
  
As soon as she made sure that the coast was clear Joleen headed towards the knocked out body of the chocobo and got her diary out of its mouth. She turned to see Marilyn across from the hall way and waved. Joleen knew that she was the one who summoned Ifrit. She was going to thank her but then she realized that Marilyn was gone. "Oh well," she thought and walked around to find the loose pieces of paper that flew out.  
  
Finally she was done.......or so she thought. When she flipped through her diary she realized she was still missing one page. That wasn't good. Especially since this page was a love poem about her secret crush that she wrote on Valentines Day. Joleen groaned, "It couldn't get any worse can it?" But it did.  
  
As she was franticly searching she spotted from the corner of her eye a piece of paper lying on the floor from across the hall. Unfortunately someone else got to it first. It was her crush. The rest of what happened went like this:  
  
Kenshin: *picks up poem* What's this?  
  
Joleen: Oh no!  
  
Kenshin: Oh, it looks like a poem....*starts to read*  
  
Joleen (without thinking):*draws out sword*  
  
Kenshin:*keeps reading*  
  
Joleen (now berserk): YAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
  
Kenshin:*doesn't notice.....and keeps reading*  
  
CRACK! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugh....where am I?" groaned Kenshin.  
  
"Hey everyone!" shouted Marilyn, "Kenny regained consciousness!"  
  
"Stop calling me 'Kenny'....."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because ...." that was all he can say because just then Joleen burst in the room and shouted.  
  
"KENSHIN!!!!" She ran towards him and flung her arms around him sobbing.  
  
"Ger offa me Joleen." Said poor Kenshin as he was trying to push Joleen off of him, "It's not the first time I've been injured!"  
  
"What was it that attacked you?" asked Marilyn.  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"Well...what DO you remember?"  
  
"I do remember reading a nice poem I found....."  
  
Joleen was starting to get nervous.  
  
"I also remember seeing Joleen," Kenshin recalled, "She had her sword out and was all red..."  
  
Joleen instantly changed the subject "Oh um...Marilyn did you see those chocobos? Man they sure are running wild!"  
  
Just then there was a crash outside the door. There was silence....then they heard a voice.  
  
"Ow! WHATS YOUR (censored) PROBLEM! YOU STUPID BIRD!" The voice came from Tensberger as he was being attack by one of the loose chocobos. There was already a crowd of chocobos around the two. Marilyn found a chance to stop the chocobos.  
  
"Don't worry Tens! I'll save you!!!!!" Marilyn got out her staff.....  
  
Tensberger saw the staff and started to panic. "No Marilyn! DON'T save me! I'm fine! Trust me!" But it was too late.  
  
"IFRIT!!!!!!" shouted Marilyn.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
"Okay, as you know we can't keep all of you guys here right?" said Ramza  
  
The chocobos nodded. Thanks to Marilyn the chocobos were too weak to run away after her attack. They were all captured and were now in the main hall standing in a line. Ready to be dismissed from the troop. Unfortunately, the main hall now started to reek of roast chocobo.  
  
"We will have to dismiss most of you because we need more space or because 'some' of you have been too destructive....."  
  
Tensberger moaned. Thanks to Marilyn he got third degree burns since he was in the attack range.  
  
"I thought the summoned monsters weren't supposed to hurt the allies." Tensberger whined.  
  
Algus, who was standing right next to Tensberger, smirked. "That is if the summoner can control the monster. Of course Marilyn just proved to us that she has no such ability."  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" shouted Marilyn as she tired to whack Algus with her staff.  
  
This ticked Ramza off, "Will you be quiet!?!" It was so hard to have a serious moment with this team.  
  
"Ahem, as I was saying before I was *rudely* interrupted, we are all gathered around here to announce the results of our vote on which chocobo should stay and which should leave. The votes are anonymous. As you know there is a good chance that you may not stay here so just accept your dismissal calm and quietly." Then he started to read off a list of who should go.  
  
"Rider..."  
  
"Tena..."  
  
"Marsipal..."  
  
They say chocobos never sweat. Well they were wrong. Croaker was sweating so much there was a puddle around him. He didn't want to be called. How was he going to survive the harsh outside world? He was just a poor helpless chocobo that talked too much. What was wrong with talking too much? Huh? Huh?!?  
  
"Andromeda..."  
  
"Fauna..."  
  
Croaker was starting to feel faint. His stomach felt like it was twisting in many different shapes. He knew that the next name was the last name to be called......the suspense was killing him.  
  
"And........Croaker."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************  
I know I took a LONG time! I guess I sort of had writers block and then I lost interest.-_- But during that time I finally finished FFT!!!!! The next chapter might be the finishing chapter I think....depends on how the story goes..... 


	7. Final Chapy

During all this Brandol was upstairs in his room asleep. He finally woke up after the chocobo dismissal results were announced. When he came down Tensberger rushed toward Brandol to tell him all about the dismissal. Brandol of course listened carefully.

"......So Ramza dismissed most of the chocobos even the one that attacked me!"

Brandol soon started to notice something strange though, "I say Tens, isn't it a bit quiet here?"

"Of course it is! Didn't you listen to a word I said?!? Ramza dismissed most of those stupid wild chocobos!"

"Yeah but....." Then a terrible thought hit Brandol, "Say...where's Croaker?!?"

"Oh he was one of the dismissed chocobos. We figured that since you two didn't get along well it would be better if Croaker didn't stay."

"Whot?!?!"

"Uhhh...yeah we thought you might like it without him around."

Brandol was shocked to hear that they actually dismissed Croaker. Then he was shocked again when he realized that he actually cared about that.

"Tens! Where did they release the chocobos?"

"At the nearby meadow! It's...ahhh...a mile down south from here!"

"Thank you old chap! Now I'll be off!" and with that Brandol grabbed his coat and was off to find Croaker.

It wasn't long before Brandol reached the hill. He managed to get hold of one of the remaining chocobos so that he could get there faster. When he got there he found an array of chocobo tracks allover the place most of them headed towards the same direction but one set of footprints stuck out for it was going towards the nearby valley. Brandol knew that those footprints belonged to Croaker. Only Croaker would be foolish enough to think that he could survive the wild. Not only that, but the footprints were bigger than the others. Croaker may be a runt but he has feet bigger than any chocobo twice his size. Brandol knew he had to get there....before it was too late.

It was hard for Croaker to recover from the shock of getting dismissed, but soon he started to look on the bright side.

"Hmmm," he thought to himself, "Well...its not like I needed them anyways... Maybe I'll adapt to the wild! I may even get the title as king of the wild! Fighters everywhere will fear me! They will quiver in fear when my name is called! I'll rule all the wildernesses of Ivalice! Mwuahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahah...What should my title be though? Hmmmmmm...Oh I know! CROAKER THE CHOCOBO KING......that's retarded....oh! What about, CROAKER THE DEMONIC CHOCOBO......what's wrong with me?!?! Oh I know...!"

While Croaker was thinking up titles he would never own, a group of dirty, lost, and starving bandits were heading his way. They were exhausted after being attack while trying to rob a merchant's caravan. All they could think of was food and each member of the group were to the point of eating their allies. Of course that all changed when they saw Croaker.

As soon as they laid eyes on him the vision of roast chocobo popped up.

"Okay men!" The leader of the grouped whispered, "We finally found a chance to get some food. SO DON'T BlOW IT!"

"Yes sir!" they replied in hushed whispers.

They all started to surround Croaker and were closing in on him. Unfortunately for Croaker he didn't notice till it was too late. He had a very short attention span and by the time he noticed the bandits already surrounded him and before you know it they were all on top of poor Croaker.

Brandol was almost about to give up when he heard some loud sharp WARKS! He turned to see that just a few meters from him he saw a group of men all on top of ...a black chocobo.

Fortunately, Brandol found Croaker. Unfortunately, he had to save him. He didn't have a clue about what to do next. He couldn't fight them, the chances were against him. It was just him with his pathetic little dagger against two archers, one wizard, and three thieves. Of course if Brandol couldn't fight them off....then he can scare them off.

Brandol loved to make potions, he always carried his strange potions with him, and it was a good thing that he had them now. He reached into his knapsack and after searching for a few seconds he took out a small maroon bottle. He took a sip and soon he felt his throat burning...a second later it refreshed itself as if he had eaten a mint.

When Brandol started to speak his voice didn't sound the same...It was ten times louder and he sounded possessed.

"Here me foolish mortals, who dares to intrude upon my sacred grounds?!"

At this point all the bandits stopped what they were doing, some even dropped there weapons. They were all as white as sheets. Finally the bandit leader spoke up.

"Who are y-you? Come sh-show yourself!"

Brandol replied in his blood-curdling voice, "Tis I, the Devil! If you mortals value your life you would leave this place right now and-!!"

Brandol did not get a chance to finish himself because at that moment the bandit leader shouted out in a rather annoyed tone, "'Bout time you came! 'Cause I did my share of the deal and sold my soul, and it's a-been six months and I been patiently awaitin' your service and now ya finally came just when we were at the point of eatin' this disgusting chocobo."

"He sold his soul to the devil?!?" thought Brandol, "What a nut...." Soon all the other bandits started to protest against the devil's slow service. Brandol new he had to think of something to say and fast.

"Well I...um...I'm a very busy man and ....you...uh... aren't the only ones who have sold their souls you know...and...er....OH FOR HADES SAKE YOU ARE REALLY TICKING ME OFF NOW! PREPARE TO SUFFER MY WRATH!!!!"

With that Brandol began to throw every potion out of the bag aiming towards the bandits. Soon there were puffs of smoke all over the place and the bandits stared to shout because the potions did strange things to their bodies. One hand fins and another started to grow whiskers, two were joined together, and another started to make a sound similar to that of a donkey. Soon all the bandits were running away for their lives.

When the coast was clear Brandol ran out to see Croaker lying down stiffly with his eyes closed.

"Oh no! Croaker! Croaker!" Brandol kneeled down by Croaker's side and picked him up, "Speak to me Croaker! Oh...I w-was too late ol' chap..."

Brandol lowered his head in shame and then...he heard a small, weak voice!

"Brandy....Brandy....need....Brandy..." It was coming from Croaker! He was alive!

Brandol beamed at Croaker and said, "Relax Croaker...I'm here."

"No I didn't mean YOU. I said I need a drink of brandy!"

If Brandol hadn't been so grateful for the fact that Croaker lived....he would have punched him. But all he could do was smile and say, "You stupid bird. Let's go home."

"Really?! Okay!" shouted Croaker as he jumped up, but then he fell back clutching his leg with both wings.

"Ooh ooh...my leg!" moaned poor Croaker.

"Hmmm...looks like you must've fractured a bone during that struggle you had with the bandits..." Brandol inquired after taking a closer look at Croaker's leg.

"Well, then there's only one thing to do! I get a piggyback ride!" Croaker shouted delightfully.

"Oh no you d-!" But it was too late Croaker was already on top of Brandol. Croaker was quite heavy but Brandol decided to let him stay on his shoulder and made the best of it even if he did stumble a bit. Then Croaker sang on top of his screeching bird-like voice. He kept singing till soon Croaker and Brandol were just one stumbling shadow in the horizon, heading home.

The End

Yay! I'm finally done! And about time too! ;;;; I'm just too lazy I guess.....TT But that doesn't matter now cuz I'm done! Please review!


End file.
